


Pizza Pizza (A Benjamen Story)

by BitsAndCream20042, Keybladefiction



Series: Ninjago Masters Reborn [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beginnings, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Future Fic, Ninja, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitsAndCream20042/pseuds/BitsAndCream20042, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladefiction/pseuds/Keybladefiction
Summary: An Ninjago New Masters of Spinjitzu side story about Benjamen. (Read NNMoS (Ninjago New Masters of Spinjitzu) to understand better.)





	Pizza Pizza (A Benjamen Story)

"Hey Ben!" Robin walked up to me and said. "It's your night to make something for dinner."

"No, it's not," I said. The truth is I totally forgot it was my night.

"Yes it is. You go after me, remember?" _(He's mocking me. I will not be mocked)_

"Of course I remember. I'll be back. I had to go run an errand anyway." I smirked. He just laughed, and I decided to walk away before I was even more tempted to punch him in the face.

When I got outside I walked a few blocks so Robin couldn't see me, and then stopped. _(What am I gonna get for dinner? Do I even have money to get anything for dinner? I can't get __c__hinese. That's too expensive. PIZZA! It's the next best thing, and not totally expensive.) _So I decided to get pizza. The pizza place isn't far, what makes it better is that it's half arcade. When I got to the place there was a monstrous line. _(Why is there such a long line?)_ I soon figured out the answer to my question. They've just come out with a new pizza. Mega Monster Pizza. _(I __GOTTA__ HAVE THIS PIZZA)_ It was anyone's dream pizza. A triple stacked pizza with triple the toppings, and it was only $20. Enough pizza to feed all of us for just $20? I'm in. The line stretched out of the shop, but I can wait.

_10 minutes later_

I can't wait. This is madness. Plus I've got another errand to run. I decided to cut through the line. When I got up to the turn the woman at the counter said "I'm sorry I can't serve you if you're cutting in line."

I held my head high and said: "Do you know who I am? You shouldn't talk to me like..." And then I realized, no one knows I'm a ninja. I just facepalmed myself.

"Please go to the back of the line, sir." She said. I just did as I was told.

After what felt like an hour of waiting I finally got to have my turn at the counter. I ordered the Monster Pizza and a few sodas. She told me my order would be ready in 30 minutes _(More than enough time to run my errand and get back)_. I thanked her and ran off with my order number_**157**_.

After I finished running my errand I still had a little less than 20 minutes left, so I decided that I would play arcade games until my pizza was done. As I was walking back to the pizza place I saw an ongoing robbery, and as much as I wanted to just let them rob the bank I couldn't. Not now anyway. I ran over there and immediately had a gun pointed at me. The guy was gonna fire without warning so I had no choice but to use my powers. _(I only have a limited time so I've gotta unload their guns, put the money back, and tie the guys up. In 5 minutes. Not that hard.)_ Lucky for me they had just started loading up. There was nothing in the truck, only the bags in their hand. I quickly took the bags out of their hands and ran inside. Then I saw that this was going to be much harder than I thought. There were at least five guys excluding the ones outside, and each had guns pointed to someone. Plus everyone was tied up. So now I have to unload the guns and untie everyone. Not to mention I have to tie up the other guys and now these guys. In under five minutes now. I got to work quickly. The first thing I did was unload the guns because that's the most important thing obviously. That took at least a minute. Then I untied everyone which took about 3 minutes because those guys tie some mean knots, and I couldn't find any scissors. And last but not least I started to tie the guys up, but one of the previous tasks took way to long, and they unfroze. I was unprepared so I got punched in the face. And he pointed the gun at me. I just laughed and stood up. "Go ahead and try."

He did try, but of course, it didn't work. He was caught off guard so I took the gun from him, and hit him in the face with it. He was out cold _(One down, six to go)_. I went for the next guy, but they decided to surround me _(So, that's how we're playing.)_. The first guy came at me like a bull, so I flip kicked him and he fell to the side. The other three decided it would be a good idea to take me on all at once. One got behind me and put me in a chokehold, and the other two started beating me up from in front. I headbutt the guy behind me and used his arms to lift myself so I could kick the other two back. The other people in the bank started to realize that they were untied, and were helping me fight them. I decided I was no longer needed and went to go get the other two, but when I got outside they were gone. "Suprised to see you playing the hero." a voice beside me said.

"Will?" I asked looking to the right.

"Yup." he crossed his arms. "You haven't been to school lately. What's up with that?"

"We've been doing stuff," I said irritated with the stupid boy on my right. "Why?"

"Daddy's worried," he said simply.

"Stop playing. Shouldn't he be more worried about his little baby?" I asked teasing.

"If you're talking about me then the answer is no. I'm a failed experiment to him nothing more." Will shrugged nonchalantly.

"Anyway, you haven't been to the dojo for a while now. Sensei Lloyd's worried." I said accusingly.

Harper laughed bitterly. "Why should I care what he feels?"

"That laugh means you do. I can read you like a book Harper. You can't run or hide while I'm here." I smirked knowing he would be annoyed.

Will once again laughed, but this time not bitterly. His laugh was sincere. "You know me so well Benji boy. Be honest with yourself though, if Sensei Lloyd were to die do you think I'd care in the least?"

"No,"

"If Terry were to die would I?" he asked.

"No."

"If you were to die?"

"No." I responded knowing full well he wouldn't. "That kinda hurts Will."

"Liar." he sighed. "You could care less if the same were to happen to me, and you've known me for forever."

"You're right about that. I've gotta go get my pizza now. Tell Daddy he'll see me soon enough. I'll update you later. Bye." I said walking away before he could say anything else to me. I check the time and it's 5 minutes past pickup time. _(Ugh) _I ran back to the arcade as quick as I possibly could, but when I got there it was already 10 minutes past. I entered the pizza area and asked for my order. "What happened to you?" The lady at the counter asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. I just need my order." I said impatiently.

"What's your order number?" She asked.

"157," I said happy to finally be getting my pizza.

"Oh. I'm sorry sir, your pizza was getting cold and happened to be the last one we could make for the day so we gave it to some other guy."

"What? You gave my pizza away?"

"Well we said thirty minutes, and you weren't here anymore so..."

"Fine. Can I order something else as big for $20?"

"I'm sorry sir I'm afraid there isn't anything else."

_(I should've let them rob the bank)_ I sighed "Give me the variety pack and 10 sodas."

"Ok. Your total is $42.65." _(Good thing I brought Lloyd's credit card)_


End file.
